


Funeral

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [24]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Episode: s01e01 We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals, Flashbacks, Gen, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, TUActober 2020, The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy) Need a Hug, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: During Reginald’s funeral, each sibling is lost in their own thoughtsInspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 28 - Funeral
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Series: TUActober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Kudos: 11





	Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this got longer than I thought...

“Does anyone wish to speak?”, Pogo asked.

It was one thing to hear the news about their father’s death. Another completely different thing was to see all of them together and back at the mansion for the funeral. If that could actually be called a funeral. It had been years since they were in the same room together, so nobody could wait for them to actually behave as normal siblings would. After all, “normal” wasn’t a word that could be used to describe that family.

While they stood together to throw Reginald’s ashes at the garden, each one of them was lost in their own thoughts. When Pogo asked if anybody wanted to speak, each of them had different thoughts in their heads, but none of them felt like they could actually bring those thoughts into words. 

Luther was only thinking about how he should have been at home. Maybe he would have been able to save their father, be the Number One he always was supposed to be. Nonetheless, he was feeling like a failure to himself and to his father. He should never had let this happen, even if a small voice in the back of his head was telling him he shouldn’t blame himself, because none of that was his fault. He still felt like there was something he could have done. It was too late now.

Diego felt his anger burning and running through his blood, making his skin feel like fire, even under that cold rain. He never regretted leaving the Academy, at least he actually had a chance to live his life like he wanted. He failed at his attempt to join the police, but he still could act on behalf of the justice and help the ones who needed it. That was what a hero should do, right? He only wished he could have looked into his father’s eyes and told him everything he accomplished by himself. Not because he thought it was something his father should now. No, it was for his own sake, to prove he was able to get things done and not be in anybody else’s shadow. It was too late now.

Allison couldn’t stop thinking about Claire. She would give anything to be with her daughter at that very moment. Maybe her motherly sense was stronger because of her father’s death? No, she denied that to herself way too many times. She wanted to be the best version of herself for Claire, her daughter needed that. Claire  _ deserved _ that. Allison wouldn’t ever be like Reginald, he was only an example of what never do, she only wanted to be the total opposite of him and show him how a parent should raise a child. She wished she could tell him how bad he made her childhood. It was too late now.

Klaus didn’t want to be there. Of course, he wanted to see if the old man was actually dead, but he wanted to be as far away from that house as he could. The moment he stepped into the hall when he arrived earlier that day, the chills immediately got back to him along with the memories. He could perfectly remember how he would run those stairs back to his bedroom while fighting back his tears every time he got back from the mausoleum. How he would jump into bed and wrap himself in a blanket and cover his ears with his hands, pillows, hoodies, anything at all, to try to stop those screams. Klaus wished he could show his father how much he destroyed his life with trauma and how the fear still affected him after all those years. It was too late now.

Five still remembered his last argument with his father from the day he blinked into the apocalypse and got stuck there. How his father’s voice echoed into his head all those years when he couldn’t sleep in those silent nights. After each killing by the orders of the Commission, he would always see his father’s face judging him, his techniques, even if none of that had anything to do to him. Five only wanted to show him how he finally found a way to come back to his family using his own efforts. He wanted to show him how he was able to control his powers and do anything he wanted with that. It was too late now. 

Vanya didn’t feel comfortable to be back in that house. Her siblings never really cared about her while they were growing up and, even though Allison tried to be nice to her when they reunited earlier that day, she still didn’t feel like she belonged with them. She couldn’t fight the feeling of being the ordinary one, the normal girl, the outsider in a family with powers. She never felt like she belonged anywhere, but at least she had the music to comfort her. It wasn’t much when she tried to compare herself to the others, but she accomplished that by her effort. Vanya wanted to tell him how she found a way to overcome her weaknesses and become someone she could trust, since she never really had anybody by her side. It was too late now.

Ben couldn’t talk to anybody there, not even if he wanted to. Of course, he had Klaus, but he still missed the other siblings. He wished he could tell them he was there with them at that moment, he understood how they felt, because he also felt the same way. He wished he had a chance to tell his father how much he had grown these years after his death. Sure, he spent all the time by Klaus’ side and he couldn’t do anything by himself, but he knew he had grown somehow in those years. He didn’t spend time on his powers, but he was a better person now, he didn’t feel like that anxious kid anymore. He wanted to show that to his father and to his siblings. It was too late now. 


End file.
